Who to Choose
by justinbieberx
Summary: John likes both Torrie and Ashley, they also like him, but what one will he choose? TorriexJohnxAshley. Please R
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter one:_

_Summary: John likes both Torrie and Ashley they also likes him so what one will he choose?! TorriexJohnxAshley_

John sat down on a bench and saw Torrie and Ashley talking and giggling...

"Hey Torrie and Ashley."John smiled greeting them

"Hey John."Torrie smiled

"Hey John."Ashley replied back.

"Hey so what you girls up too?"He asked smiling

"Nothing much."Ashley said playing with her hair.

"Oh awesome!, what about you Torrie?"

"Oh me i'm Good."Torrie replied

"Good,"

"Yeah."Torrie said

"So John me and Torrie are going to go now for our tag match"Ashley giggled

"Okay Girls."John said

As they walked off. He sat and thought about them but if he did like them he would have to choose one of them.

Girls locker room..

"Hey Torrie good luck to you and Ashley."Maria said

"Oh, thanks Maria."Torrie said

"Yeah thanks."Ashley said

"So come on Torrie our match is up next."Ashley said

"Okay."She smiled

Meanwhile...

"Hey."Shawn Micheals said coming into the locker room.

"Hey Shawn."John said

"John, you okay?"Shawn asked

"Yeah you know."John said

"John what is wrong?"Shawn asked

"Well it's about Torrie and Ashley."John said

"What about them?"Shawn asked

"I really like both of them."John said

"Ohh."Shawn said

"Yeah"John said

"Well John you can't choose both of them."Shawn said.

"I know,"John said

"So what one are you going to choose then?"Shawn asked

"I don't know yet."John said

"Oh..."Shawn said

"Well i'm going to see hunter."Shawn said

"Right."John replied back.

With Torrie and Ashley.

"You did great in the match."Ashley said

"Thanks you too."Torrie replied with a smile.

"Yeah thanks."Ashley said

They opened the door..

"Hey girls nice match."Mickie said

"Thanks."They smiled.

End of chapter

Please Review Thanks

Emmaxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx


	2. Thinking

Hey here's the next chapter! TorriexxxxxCenaxxxxxxxAshley:D

John sat down and had some water. All he could think about was Torrie and Ashley...He liked both of then, they were both sweet and caring. But he couln't have both of them so what one was he going to pick?...

"John hey."Ashley said coming in.

"Hey Ash."John smiled

"So i saw your match it was Awesome."Ashley said

"Thanks."John said

"So John Vince said i should have a match with Torrie but she's my friend."Ashley said

"It's okay because i had to verse a lot a people who were my friends ."John said

"Aww you think?"Ashley asked

Yeah,"He said with a smile.

"Thanks."Ashley smiled

"Anyways John i'm gonna go."Ashley said.

"Okay, see ya."John said

"Bye."Ashley said

She walked out with a smirk on her face and saw Torrie, Mickie and Maria talking to each other.

"Hey Girls."She smiled

"Ashley hey whare did you go?"Torrie asked.

"A little walk,"Ashley said smirking

"Oh great then."Torrie said

"Yeah."Ashley smirked again..

"So Ashley did you see anyone?"Mickie asked.

"Yeah John Cena."Ashley said.

"Awesome!"Mickie said

"Yeah and He was just so hot!"Ashley said.

Ashley, Mickie, and Maria just laughed, But Torrie just put on a fake smile.

"You okay Torrie?."Maria asked

"Yeah, i'm fine."Torrie said

"Hey."John said coming behind them.

"Hey John."Ashley smiled.

"Hey Ash."John said

"Hey Torrie."John said

"Hey John."Torrie said

"Oh hey Mickie and Maria."John said

"Hey,"They smiled back.

"So what yous up too?"John asked

"Oh, nothing."Mickie and Maria said

"Cool,"John said

"Hey Mickie and Maria hey we have to go to the ring now."Ashley shouted.

"Okay."

They all left John and Torrie together...

"So hey Tor, what you up too?"He asked her

"Well nothing really, how about you?"She asked him.

"Nothing ."John said

"Ohh...Cool"Torrie said

"So John..."Torrie said

"So..."He said

"Well do you like any divas?"She asked him.

John didn't want to tell her that he liked her and Ashley..

"As Friends or more than that."He asked looking at her.

"More than that."Torrie said

"Well i only see them as friends."John said.

"Oh that is good then."Torrie smiled.

"Yeah anyways catch you later."John said

"Yeah, bye."Torrie said.

End of Chapter

Please review.

Thanks...

So who do you want John to be with? Torrie or Ashley?

_**Luv Emmaxxxx**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


End file.
